natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss World
|place=6/20 |challenges=8 |votesagainst=10 |days=34 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=20/21 |challenges2=1 |votesagainst2=5 |days2=6 }}Miss World is a contestant from Survivor: Cameroon and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Cameroon= Name: Name Tribe Designation: |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Cameroon: 6th, 7th Juror How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? Aha my gameplay, that definitely makes sense as a question. I would say my gameplay was pretty decent in Cameroon. In the opening it wasn’t too special, just having majority alliances with everyone in the tribe - we never lost ofc. I did get Annie to tell me about the idol clue so my persuasion started pretty early. That’s about all there was to me before swap one. This feels like im writing a jury speech lmao, the first swap portion only lasted a cycle, but it was long enough to find myself in a cross tribal alliance with the bigger threats in the game. Uh, I forgot who I voted out here lol I think it was tragic, he was on my og tribe though and I proved that I have the ability to take a risk, even at the early stages. Uh the second swap was when I found my true calling, I met Brittany and Naomi and we really clicked and yeah that ended up being my main alliance. So a lot of postmerge was me trying to fiercely defend that. I was a whiny bitch for postmerge, but i was a correct whiny bitch, I took big swings that hit like my idol play & the wham boot and others that missed like trying to save gino and flushing annies idol. But at the end of the day i was a big risk taker. The majority may not have liked me so much, but I was a massive thorn in the side of anything, and I hope I can bring that same rebelliousness here. If cast, how do you plan on improving on your game? Nothing I played a perfect game in Cameroon. Lmao jk. Idk to play a better game I shouldn’t have uh, talked to Wesley about last time we played & not post drag race spoilers as my avatar, bc they really kept me out of the majority alliance. Im pretty proud of Cameroon though, I had people feeding me information from majority even though i had made it clear I didn’t want to be on the bottom of it, so if i can replicate that but maybe not have that giant “X” on my back it would be great. Why do you want to come back and play again? I wanted to come back the second i saw Cameroon’s ponderosa chat lol. I purposely threw s4 in order to return in AS and win against the higher calibre of players, not saying the people in my season weren’t good, i spent the whole postmerge yelling about how good they were. Also Natalie runs such a clean org too, Cameroon’s up there as one of the seasons that sticks out as being a great. I played my heart out there, and while it didn’t work out for the best I have a new excuse to do so again. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Dionysus so I could get fucking turntttttt. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? I become the sole survivor like anyone else would? Making ftc and winning the jury votes? Lmao i love overused jokes. You can always have your strategy going in, you know, the survivor basics: Make a majority alliance, don’t lead it but be in a solid enough position, find a new idol every single cycle. But 1. That’s boring, and 2. The game’s never that simple. The master strategist who comes up with a complete gameplan in a preseason but fails to adapt in the season is going to fail much more regularly than the dude who just wings it every week. Survivor Cameroon Voting History Miss World played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself, negating 5 votes against him. The vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Brittany and Wham. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, Miss World kept his vote the same. Annie played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself, negating Miss World's against him. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Miss World is the only former Idenau member to be on the jury. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Cameroon Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Cameroon Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Idenau Tribe Category:Lingo Lingo Tribe Category:Aeneas Tribe Category:6th Place Category:20th Place Category:Survivor: Cameroon Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields